


Diego Costa turned into a horse.

by Anonymous



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Animal Transformation, Chelsea FC, Deliberate Badfic, Deliberately Bad Fanart, Don't Like Don't Read, Gen, Sex Problems, song cue: liquidator, tw: graphics, tw: stadiums, tw: wet armpits, werehorse? lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3649506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh no.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <strong>Prompt: Diego costa turns into a horse oh noes! What will Chelsea FC do? How can they shower and have hot sex with a horse in the locker room? Other Chelsea FC players welcome. No sex with roman pls. SLASH PREFERERED.</strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Warning: wet armpits, pitches, graphics from Premiere League games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diego Costa turned into a horse.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrs_mozzie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_mozzie/gifts).



> PAY ATTENTION TO THE WARNINGS. THEY ARE IMPORTANT. SO IMPORTANT.

Diego Costa turned into a horse. Oh no.

"How will we ever have the hot sex in the showers like we're used to?" John Terry asked Jose Mouhirno. 

"Just leave him on the pitch when we're not having a game," Jose talked. Then you can have all the hot sex you want.

"Probelm solved," John cheered.

Roman aborbavich. 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I'm already planning a sequel, where Diego Costa gets wings and flies around Stamford Bridge! Also, next time, more hot sex!


End file.
